The Seer
by Andrea The Hylian White Mage
Summary: Katey Prince has the second part of the 'one' code that also makes up Neo. With the curse of foresight many have abused her. Can she help the neb save Zion, despite not trusting anyone?
1. Chapter one: Odd Occurences

The Seer

Summary: AU w/ slight Mary Sue. Katey Prince was the second part of the "one"'s code, with the power to see the future on a lesser degree like the Oracle. Katey though had a tough past w/ use/abuse by both humans and machines. When the neb offers her a way out from that, will she be able to trust/help her new "family" or will the machines claim her again and destroy Zion in one fell swoop.

Author Notes:

Thoughts will be in italics as well as talking mentally from one character to another.

I know Katey (pronounced Kate-ee) isn't spelled that way but I like it.

Disclaimer: If I owned matrix/made money from this I'd have one of my manservants write this story, not me.

Katey Prince typed idly at her computer trying to make a new hacking program. No computer or security system would be safe. Katey sighed as she pet her cat, cream sickle, her only friend.

Katey had been seriously abused as a child in all ways possible, sexually, physically, emotionally and mentally. Somehow she kept herself afloat when many would have killed themselves or succumbed to their injuries.

Animals, Katey found, were mostly harmless if they knew you were harmless. They wouldn't judge you and they wouldn't isolate you. They won't try to kill you for something out of your control.

"Almost done buddy. Almost done." She repeated for the fifth time this hour. Something just wasn't working with this program. Suddenly the screen changed to seaweed green with weird white symbols cascading down vertically in prefect columns. The screen changed again to all black with green writing, it typed out a message all by itself.

'Good morning, Serphina1. The program won't work because you don't have the right key to open the door. Until then Snow White must stay under her spell awaiting her prince charming... but prince charming won't come until the stage is set by her voice. Don't you want to wake up?'

Katey blinked looking at the screen. _What the hell happened here?_ She thought as she tried everything got change the screen... even taking the plug out of the computer.

'You cannot break the spell that easily princess'

Katey wasn't sure what was going on but tried typing in something: 'not all that is gold glitters, not all who wander are lost...'

'Not all dreamers are asleep' came the reply.

'Those sleeping are happier in their utopia. No one forces them to be on center stage where they leave themselves open to attacks.' Katey replied

'There are those meant to sleep and those meant to sing... sing sleeping beauty. That is the way to open the door.' The monitor showed for a few moments before going back to normal.

Katey jumped as she heard her phone ring... but the ring tone was not the simple one she choose... it was a distinct song... 'Someday my prince will come'. Katey went to answer it when someone knocked harshly at her door.

"Just a minute," Katey said as she looked to the phone. She went to answer the phone as it continued it's soothing lullaby.

"Hello?" she spoke tentatively into the receiver.

"It's time to wake up Snow White. The prince is waiting to hear you sing. Reach for the moon, even if you fall, you'll still be among the stars." A voice said and then all was silent. Katey started at the phone for a moment as the line went dead. She shrugged it off slowly as the knocking at the door continued. Before she knew it she was at the door, drawn to it as if by magic, and turned the knob. Agent Brown, Jones and Ready were there. There was also a female agent there that Katey knew as Doe. Katey instantly smiled and embraced them in a warm hug... but she could sense all was not well with her old friends.

"I'm so glad to see you again... Why have you come?" she asked breaking of the hug.

"Terrorist activities have increased... we want your help to track them down again." Said Brown.

Katey saw that they just wanted her powers again... her powers to see the future... not just her future but anyone's future. It was random and fickle though. Katey could not choose when she would get these visions. Sometimes they would come with migraines as well as other health problem depending on what she was seeing.

"I can't do it anymore. I haven't been able to see anything in a long time." She lied... something she was not exactly proud of. The agents didn't exactly look thrilled to hear this. They had fully expected her to comply with them.

Brown spoke again. "Will you join us for lunch then?" He asked.

"No I can't. I haven't felt all that well as of late... Let's get together some other time then? I'm going back to bed... see you later." Katey replied suddenly very nervous around her old friends. Again the agents were not happy but said nothing as she shut the door in their faces.

Katey turned around to go back to her program when her cell phone started to ring again with the same song. Irritated Katey answered the phone.

"Who are you?" she almost yelled into the phone.

"Patience princess. You have avoided the witch so far. Beware her sleeping apple of doom. Concealed in beauty it only holds death. The heavens hold your future but you are in hell now. Meet me there." The same voice said and suddenly hung up on a very confused Katey.

1 Seraphina means white winged angel. A seraph was an angel, a guardian angel.


	2. Chapter Two: The Midnight Cherub's Dance...

Chapter two: Midnight Cherub's Dance Club Part 1

Author Notes:

Thoughts will be in italics as well as talking mentally from one character to another.

Disclaimer: If I owned matrix/made money from this I'd have one of my manservants write this story, not me.

_Heaven and Hell... The moon and stars... Snow White... Singing. What do these things have to do with one another?_

Katey shook her head as she laid down with Cream sickle.

"Well the moon and stars are out at night... and they're also associated with Heaven...that would include angels... which would explain why he called me Seraph...but what about Hell, prince charming, Snow White and all the singing? What do you think Cream sickle?" Katey asked as she picked up her beloved cat.

She looked Cream sickle in the eyes to read his mind, a very handy trait when conversing with an animal or even some humans. Cream sickle mewed since he was just as confused as Katey. He could offer her no help. Katey sighed as she flopped down on her bed with him to think and take a nap. Sometimes when she slept things became much clearer upon awakening.

What do they have to do with each other...Almost nothing at all... angel's don't live in hell, the moon and the stars are in the sky and heaven doesn't exist.

Katey jumped as her TV turned itself on and became to surf for a station.

_Okay TVs don't just turn themselves on... what is going on around here. _

As the TV looked for a station, Katey felt a familiar pounding behind her temples... the beginning of one of her headaches. She instantly shook her head in a successful attempt to clear her mind from the pain. It worked for the moment as she watched the commercial the TV had stopped itself on.

'Hey there! DJ Prince Charming here! Come down to the Midnight Cherub's Dance Club and dance the night away! Snow White and her seven dwarves will be performing live at Helluva Hottie Stage... Not to mention you'll get your chance to be kissed by me, Prince Charming... hopefully I'll awake some fire in at least one of you princesses...

This is it... I have to go here... But that seems too easy... too obvious... something's up.

Katey sighed as she curled up with Cream sickle to sleep again. Cream sickle nuzzled his orange and white face against hers in an attempt to reassure his master that everything was all right. He snuggled up with her in her warm embrace before settling in for a cat night himself.

"There is a war going on...Which side are you on?...Red or blue?... Trinity! Neo! ... faces... a black man in a suit flanked by a taller lanky white man, why does she look so familiar... and a woman on the other side... shorter than the white man with black hair just like him... all of them in black and sunglasses... Weapons? Fighting? Wait... my friends... what's going on here? Something's changing... it's that green and white writing again... why is it everywhere? What's going on... Someone help me! ... wait... why am I standing against brown... why does he have a gun pointed at me? WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!

Katey awoke in a cold sweat. She knew her dream was pointing her towards the path she had to take but was at a loss. As she thought harder she definitely recognized two of the figures... The woman was the famous hacker/terrorist Trinity... and the other figure...

No. It can't be him. Thomas would never do something like that... he would never join them... something's wrong here... I don't understand... My little brother would never do something like that...

Katey was again lost. She hadn't see her little brother since their days at the orphanage... both were young so he didn't remember it. She did though, she remembered every bit of it. A family wanted her but she persuaded them to take Thomas instead... needing to know that her brother was safe. She knew she wouldn't have another chance at a good home for a long time... but neither would he. They had kept in touch for a while but as Katey was passed around for her powers between mob bosses, king pins and other baddies, she couldn't help but lose touch with him..._But this couldn't be him... no way it could be him..._

Katey shook her head as a headache threatened to floor her. She refused to believe her innocent little brother she loved so very much could ever be a terrorist... like the ones she used to hunt down... like Morpheus. She decided her best course of action would be to go to the club as soon as her headache passed... then she could prove to herself that her brother, Thomas Anderson, was no terrorist.


	3. Chapter Three: The Midnight Cherub's Dan...

Chapter three: Midnight Cherub's Dance Club part 2

Author's note: Sorry to those who wrote reviews, technical difficulties erased them and I would appreciate if you rewrote the reviews.

Thoughts and mental talking between chars will be in italics.

Downtown was the most happening place in the entire city. Katey didn't like traveling alone so she often stayed away from downtown as much as she could. If one of the mob bosses heard she was around, they would try to kidnap her again and use her.

She drove up to the club where a white micro-mini PVC skirt, white fishnet stockings, white fishnet shirt with a small white sports bra underneath. She had white PVC tie up boots that reached almost all the way to the top of her legs. Her black hair was tied up in an elaborate do to keep it out of her eyes. She was still a little nervous as she sauntered up to the door of the booming and exclusive dance club. She proceeded to try to enter but was halted by the large, pro-wrestler looking, bouncer.

"Name?" He asked

"Kailea Doinna." She answered

The large man glanced through the list and said, "Your not on the list."

Katey was surprised to heat this. _Was this the wrong place?_ She had an idea, time to use one of her powers.

"Are you sure? Look again." Katey said looking into the weak-minded brute's eyes and touching his hand inconspicuously.

"Oh yeah... here ya are... Seraph, right here. Go on through." He said pulling aside the curtain door.

Katey nodded and went in. Seraph was her hacker name and gov't code name. She hadn't heard it used or even mentioned in a very long time. Only the gov't used that name with her... How could anyone else have found out about it? Maybe this was the terrorists getting revenge on her for all those years she helped hunt them down... but it couldn't be. Her dream would have warned her against them and not Brown. Katey forced herself to calm down and continued to go farther into the club. Men and woman danced as if they were having sex with cloths on... though one couple, Katey thought, really was having sex on the dance floor. To her shock she saw the outline of her brother... but much older... it was Thomas without a doubt. Her little brother was here... with a black man and white woman, all in black and sunglasses. They didn't seem to notice her as they looked around the crowd... searching for something.

She walked up to them and touched her brother's arm, "Thomas?" she asked

"Seraph." He answered smiling ever so slightly.

"You mean Katey. Have you forgotten me already?"

"No... I don't... I don't remember you... I know you as Seraph...I know you are like I was once... looking for answers... answers I have," Thomas Answered.

Katey was both shocked and dismayed, "You don't remember me at all, brother?"

"Should I?" Thomas asked confused.

"...I'm just your sister, Katey Prince."

"Katey?... That name... I... it's familiar but..."

"Your don't remember." Katey said very disheartened. she turned to leave when the white woman grabbed Katey's arm, holding her in place. She had hardly took any real notice to her or the black man.

"Let me go." Katey demanded.

"Calm down Ms. Prince. We just want to help you...Trinity..." The black man said. Trinity let go slowly though looked ready to grab Katey again in an instant.

Katey looked to the black man and recognized him in a second, "You're ... HIM!" Katey said. It was Morpheus. The man who destroyed her life.


End file.
